President of the Republic of Valruzia
The President of the Republic of Valruzia (Valruzian: Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Walruzyjskiej) is the head of state of Valruzia. President's rights and obligations are determined by the Constitution of Valruzia and other staturoty laws. President is the de facto highest office within the republic and the higest ranking representative. He or she heads the executive branch. In additionto that the President has hir or her own legislative initiative and may propose his or her legislative projects and national budget proposals. In some extreme cases he or she has the right to propose parliament dissolution. President of Valruzia represents the republic on the international scene. Election The President of Valruzia is elected by Valruzian People every four years. His or her term is fixed with the term of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia. He is elected in direct, general, equal election by a secret ballot. According to the paragraph 3 of the Article 1 of the Subsection I, the President is elected by an absolute majority. It means that a presidential candidate has to get more than 50% of votes to become the President, and if no candidate gets more than half of the votes, a second round of the presidential election is called with the participation of the two candidates with the largest and second largest number of votes respectively. According to the paragraph 4a, a candidate must be at least 35 years old, no later than on the day of the elections. Rights and Powers The President of Valruzia according to the constitution is the guarantor of the continuity of the Republic. President is the most important representative of Valruzia within the country as well as on the international scene. He/She signs treaties with foreign countries in the name of Valruzia. The President, after the recommendation of the Sejm, establish diplomatic relations with other countries. He/She may consult and instruct the Prime Minister and lead the sessions of the Council of Ministers, when, in justified case, the Cabinet Council* is called. He/She also has the right to appoint ambassadors. The President receives letters of credence fromt he ambassadors nominated by other countries. Under some circumstances, the President has the right to issue pardon for individual offenders. President also has the authority to grant the Valruzian citizenship. At his or her discretion, the president awards orders and decorations. As said before, the President, has his/her own legislative innitiative, and my propose a wide range of bills: statutory law, constitutional amendments, budget proposals. The President is also the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Valruzia. He/She appoints the Chief of the General Staff and the commanders of all of the service branches; in wartime he/she nominates the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and can order a general mobilization. The President performs his/her duties with the help of the following offices: the Chancellery of the President, the National Security Bureau, and the Body of Advisors to the President. *Cabinet Council - special session of the Council of Ministers with the President as the de facto chairman of the Council. This type of sessions is usually called to discuss and decide on issues of big importance for the State's interests. Prime Minister acts as an advisor to the President for the duration of the session. Presidential Residencies and properties ]] A specially dedicated department of the Internal Security & Counterintelligence Bureau is responsible for the organization of transport of the Valruzian Head of State. For everyday transport, the President uses specially modified Bonning B7 equipped with bulletproof windows and run-flat tires as well as an armored body. Thanks to its weight, which exceeds 4 tonnes, it is equipped with a specially designed 6-litre diesel engine, generating 550 BHP. For domestic and international flights, the President uses specially designed Reglair i4x, known under the name Słoń 1 (lut.: Elephant 1). It is state-of-the-art aircraft, specially designed for transportation of the Valruzian Head of State. It is equipped with the newest technologies which allow the President of the Prime Minister to perform his/her duties during flight. Chancellery of the President is the operator of several properties which serve as the official residencies of the President. Those are used by the President and his back office. The Chancellery may use the properties under its jurisdiction to accommodate the foreign headsof states and heads of government during official foreign visits. In total, the Chancellery of the President operates more approximately 100 properties. Below is the list of most notable properties: : • The Presidential Palace in Nowogard - it is the official headquarters and all-year residence of the President of Valruzia. It is located in the Old Town district (Stare Miasto) of Nowogard. It was built by the Sulejowski's family, one of the most notable aristocratic families in Valruzia. Construction started in 3840 and finished in 3862. It was nationalized after Mateusz Sulejowski had been caught spying for Baltusia and his family discredited. : • Summer Residence of the President in Gryfitow - it is the official summer residency of the President. It is located at the tip of Majak Peninsula. It isused by the President mostly during summers and during official foreign visits. : • Residence of the President in Brzansk - is a small mansion in the capital city of Ruzian Voivodeship used during his/her visits in Brzansk : • Manor House of the President in Hel - is a small mansion in the capital city of Chynberg Voivodeship used during his/her visits there. Acting President of Valruzia It is not precisely determined by the constitution, but according to the customary law, in case of President not being able to perform his/her duties, it is the Marshal of the Sejm who will act as the Preisdent of Valruzia. He then calls early election. See also * List of Presidents of the the Republic of Valruzia Category:Valruzia Category:Valruzian Politics Category:Executive Branch in Valruzia Category:Legislative Branch in Valruzia Category:Government and politics of Valruzia